1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an optical film assembly, a display apparatus having the same and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus has various characteristics such as thin thickness, small size, light weight, low power consumption, etc., and thus has been widely used in various fields.
The flat panel display apparatus has high portability and may be used in various environments such as outdoors.